


Time of the Dragons

by GaleStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable baby dragons, Androids, Cyborgs, Dragons, Family, Fluff and Angst, Introverted character, Psychic Bond, Team as Family, depressed character, lots and lots of dragons, or just not possible yet, probably unrealistic science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStorm/pseuds/GaleStorm
Summary: Years into the future, where cyborgs and robots are common, dragons have appeared suddenly and without warning. When they don't immediately attack life continues on as normal as possible for two years and we meet our protagonist Gale Storm. He was just doing his shopping when dragons fight near him and one kidnaps him to save the world.Simple answer? Well dragons appear, two years pass, Gale gets kidnapped, the dragon who 'napped him wants him to kill this giant douche dragon, Gale gets his friends Kira and Danny as help, as well as his technically illegal AI and android daughter Laura, and now they're off on adventure. Let's just hope Gale's prosthetics can hold up.Got it? Ok. Let's go.





	Time of the Dragons

"Watcha working on there Gale?" asked someone from the doorway.

Gale smacked his head on the underside of the blue bug as he tried to sit up. He yelped out in pain and lifted a hand to his head. Sliding out from under the car he sat up and glared angrily at Kira. She just grinned at him from the partially opened door to the garage. 

Kira opened the door completely walking in as Danny jerked awake from the noise. "What's up you two?' she said, "It's nice to see one of you is actually doing something." Her blue tipped blonde bob swished when she looked between the two of them. Gale blinked as he noticed it was messier and the curls were nearly gone.

"Why is your hair such a mess and blue?" asked Danny. He got up from the couch and stretched lazily with several pops ringing out. Across from Danny, Gale and Kira winced from the loud pops the two of them heard from his spine.

"I dyed my hair last night. Also _thank you,_ Danny for tactfully mentioning the state my hair is in," Kira said sarcastically. She started to pat her hair back down into its usual bob, while putting the clip back in. She turned to Gale and whined, "Can"t you do something about the wind outside Gale?"pan>

Gale replied dryly, "Kira, just because my name is Gale Storm doesn't mean I'm able to control the weather."He started putting his tools away after he checked the bug's repairs. "Anyway, why are you here?" he asked, "isn't today family day for you and your dad?"

Kira shrugged as she came and kissed Gale on his greased stained cheek. However she quickly pulled back with a grimace as the grease got in her mouth. "There was a problem at one of the factories that he need to check out," she said as she played with a wrench in faux disinterest..

Danny and Gale gave her a look didn't say anything knowing it was a touchy subject. Bringing it up just led to arguments that left them all drained. Gale had also started to wipe away the lipstick stain Kira left on his cheek. Huffing, she spoke hotly, "Oh stop with those looks I came to hang out. Anyway I had to deal with a dragon trying to dig through my pockets on top of the wind."

Gale snorted in amusement. "Kira it'd probably help a lot a lot if you didn't wear so much dragon bait jewelry," he snarked as Danny laughed, "I know you're an heiress and all but seriously. Lose the jewelry that's brighter than my shiny cyborg keister." Kira did what any mature twenty year old woman would do. She stuck out her tongue and jokingly aimed a kick at Gale's leg.

"So is this the part where you two start working on a new science project? Cause I got a few ideas!" Danny chimed in. Kira and Gale turned and slowly blinked at their hyper active friend. They then slowly dragged a hand to their heads. 

Kira replied to their question, "No. And even if we were, we wouldn't use your ideas. Especially since your last was an instantaneous pizza maker. Though speaking of science projects, my implant disintegrated on the way here. Do you have any around here?" Gale nodded and moved to a cabinet in the corner. Opening it up he carefully pulled out an object about the size of a small needle and handed it to Kira. She stuck it to her hip and watched as it sunk into her skin.

"Why didn't you grab an implant on your way to meet up with your dad? Cause your going to make your health go out the window at this point." asked Gale. He may keep a few on the off chance Kira needed one, but she was usually on top of it.

She shrugged and said, "I was excited to hang out with dad and by the time I remembered I was already on my way here. So I thought why not get one from the inventor himself? Plus I only need to change ever few years."

He woke up the next day and got himself ready for work as he tuned out any background noise around him as he thought. _I need milk, eggs, and bread. I should also text Kira that I'm actually coming to her party this time. She'll be ecstatic that I'm being social and not just a garage hermit,_ he thought. Kira had tried to him out of the house and socialize for years now. When Danny joined their group he joined in on the 'make Gale socialize like a normal person' scheme. Danny specifically told Gale, _'You need to live and not just hang out in your house, psyching yourself out. You  more friends than just us two and possibly get a boyfriend. Or laid. Just doing one of those options would make me freaking ecstatic.'_ He unlocked his garage, turned the open sign on, and went to work.

It was a few hours later and he was on his way to the grocery store after a long day at work. He had a headache because some of his workers were being too loud and irritating. He just passed an alley when he tumbled to the ground as a tremor went through the area around him. He looked up to see what caused the tremor when he saw a dragon. This one was smaller than the giant one heâ€™d seen on the tvbut still quite large. It was a dark blue and looked like what a terminator would look like as a dragon-huge, smooth sharp edges, metallic, and a bit unnatural. People that were in the area quickly evacuated themselves, friends, and family out. They ignored Gale as he laid on the street who currently tried to clear his head.

Hands scraped, Gale pushed himself up from the sidewalk he sat on. His systems ran a scan on his body. Nothing was broken or damage, but his hearing was a bit out of sync. He looked up and saw that big, blue, and scaly was directly in front of him. He stepped back but his foot hit a piece of broken concrete. Sending it clacking against the ground.

The dragon whipped its head toward Gale. It opened its mouth and a bright light started to appear at the back of it's throat and Gale realized what it going to do. Just as he was about to run or cover his head with his arms, a blue, white, and gold long bodied dragon drove itself into the side of the blue dragon. The blue dragon crashed into one of the taller buildings.

Big and angry brought itself up from the rubble and after a quick shake of the head, charged the smaller dragon. That's when the fight really started between the two large reptiles. Claws, teeth, and flames flew through the air as both dragons tried to kill the other. Gale stood down below them and watched with unhidden awe. _This is what a real fight between dragons looks like huh?_ he thought.

But just as quickly as it started, the fight ended with the smaller dragon biting and slashing into the throat of the larger dragon. Gale watched as the corpse of the dragon fell to the street as gold and red colored blood oozed out of its neck. He was so deep in thought from how to handle what he had seen that he didn't notice the victorious dragon land next to him. The dragon huffed a breath of air towards Gale's back. He stiffened and slowly turned towards the dragon with slight fear.

Now that he faced the dragon, Gale could see more details of the dragon. It had blue gems studded in between some of it's scales. The scales on its body were an interesting color as it was a blue that faded into a white underside. The fur it had on it's face, head, and back was a gold blonde color. The eyes of the dragon were as red as any ruby. He would have to say that it looked quite regal in appearance compared to dragons he's seen flying around. It stared at him with what seemed like a high amount of intelligence.

Gale was snapped out of his thoughts when the dragon grabbed him in one of his claws. The claws, while sharp, fortunately didn't pierce his skin. It quickly took to the sky and headed south. Towards what he had no idea. However sudden take off, combined with shock, caused him to start to lose consciousness. His last coherent thought was, _Kira and Danny are going to kill me for this._ That was when he finally gave into losing consciousness completely. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> If you mixed Sarge from RvB with prosthetics, introversion, grumpiness, some sanity, a tragic backstory, depression, and probably better/less crazy understanding science and robotics you'd probably get Gale.


End file.
